Fatty hydroxamates are used as reagents in hydrometallurgical operations, particularly in froth flotation of oxidized minerals. The performance of fatty hydroxamates in such procedures is dependent upon the composition of the reagent. There is a need for an efficient method for producing fatty hydroxamates for industrial uses which provides reliable results.